Suteki da ne?
by Emiko Merodi
Summary: G.I.S...Pilots...Goddesses...Zion...Zenoah...Death...Love...Honor...Confussion...Hatred...Suteki da ne...Isn't it beautiful?
1. GIS

Warnings: OOCness and maybe some yaoi in later chaps. R for later language, blood, angst and probable sex. Ooo...I'm so on top today...

Hiead: Onna is moody...

The halls of G.I.S were quiet. A placid calm as the starched walls sighed at the early morning shine. Or at least that's what the clocks indicated. Suspended in frigged dark space, who would know if it were day or night? The stars forever played among the heaven's cluster in a timeless game of tag. Falling to the last star, Zion, as it's once bountiful solar system now existed with only that planet's presence. The hum of emptiness spread across like a sheer blanket. One could fall asleep at its calm. 

And that is why the Goddess would protect their bit of earth for human kind in colonies or surface. Each one playing upon their own destiny intertwined with others and the age-old battle went on. Dreams soar or dreams shatter, death upon rebirth and one renewed sphere of light watches upon the station lovingly, blonde locks brushing against is knee as he curls up. Blue eyes full of unknowing wisdom, those orbs stare at a boy, a boy he loved as five spirits of the Goddesses fall pitiful to his sacrifice. But there were also timeless questions. Why? Why did we fight the Victim? Victim.... Doesn't that mean something being threatened? And why attack Zion? For now the pilots can rest until another come. Rest well...heroes. The silence never lasts long though does it?

"Waaaaaaiii!" It's almost as if someone is out to shatter early morning peace forever...

"Rio! It's ok; I'll get you another hot cocoa." Phil sighed exasperatedly, all the while smiling like the devil himself. Her bow bounced with each flounce of her step. Rio had started to mingle flirtatiously with one of the younger nurses on G.I.S and she poured hot cocoa in his lap on 'accident' to relieve the girl of her misery.

"Hooot!" He fanned his...er...lap as tears welled up in his eyes. A scowl replaced his surprised look. 'I was just being friendly.' The pilot whined to himself. 'So stingy.'

Funny how two people can be paired with one another and happen to bond like brother and sister isn't it? Fate just has it that way, but conflict comes between sometimes. And sometimes, new feelings surface. 

Across the way two tea-green/musty gray eyes study the troubled pilot intently. Kazuhi Hikura, Yu's equally silent sister and repairer mentally chuckled. A rarity for the young girl, who so dutifully followed her honored family's footsteps of quiet, calm, swiftness and power. To win is just the beginning; to overcome was your goal. For being about 1 year her senior he sure acted younger then her. 

Rioroute had a happy-go-lucky attitude. He loved food and was a very generous person, often caring and expressing his thoughts to others. Then it came down to fighting and he took it up to 110%. The boy took his job serious, being the whole group's defense. Shield from harm, protector of the whole. And off the bloody battlefield he was a hungry, ecchi, normal, hyper teen.

As Kaz's gaze lingered on him for a moment longer Yu looked across to see what she was so into. A low growl emitted, so quiet it rumbled in his chest and his fist clenched a little on the table. "Imouto, eat."

She obediently obliged to her older brother's request. She was smart enough not to mess with his reasoning and picked up her chopsticks elegantly. Yuz made her own cooked meals, not daring to eat that...ugh. SLOP. Which Rio ate heartily.

Speak of the boy, he blinked and caught her gaze for an instant while he ever so delicately tried to mop up the spill in his lap. It was beginning to stain a puke color. He gave her a quick and goofy, trademark grin, then went back to his eating that Phil so generously gave him for a truce after the 'accident'.

'Strange boy, ne?' A thought crossed her mind, reminding herself of when he tired to flirt with her. A few sly words or two, then a pat on the head. Innocent enough he thought but when she got squeamish, not being around any other man that close accept Yu, her brother gracefully dumped his hot green tea on Rio. 'Poor, poor Rio-san.' She inwardly sighed and started to eat again. 'Not much luck with girls or hot water.'

The grammar probably sucked, the OOC was bound to be in there and I am so...frustrated right now. Hope you like it. R&R if I should continue. Ja matte minna-san.


	2. Pilots

Wow...I got some nice reviews. So, for the people that asked I'll continue. And i guessed I'll just put some nudity and have a lot of swearing to make up the R rating ^-^ I know I can change it but I'm to lazy...*hugs mini Shippo key chain* ^^ So, I hope you enjoy and it might be one of my longest series of fan fiction yet 'cause I have a lot of ideas for it. Ya know, side stories, an angsty Garu *pats poor Garu-chan's back*

"Suteki da ne...", a voice almost hummed dulcetly while hurriedly and precisely gliding her finger over the controls of the ever ninja or samurai-like Goddess, Noah Z-M-Tellia-Kallisto. Its sheen, crimson metal shone in the faded lights, blood drenching the frame. The spirit residing inside the shell rarely spoke or communicated with any of the other spirits or Yu himself. Thus, she was much like him in his refined ways and her name was not known. Tellia's weapon was a katana. Or a very high-tech vibrating katana that could cut through anything but the design of Japan's katana non-the-less. Kazuhi worked diligently for Yu's Goddess for it had to be in tiptop shape for any Victim attack. Her singing was sweet and she barely sang but she felt enlightened suddenly and peered back and forth across the panel. No one was present besides Teela who was probably conversing with Eriya of Gareas Elidd's Goddess.

" Futari te wo tori aruketa nara ikitai yokimi no machi ie ude no naka...."

The towering mecha loomed over the small repairer and shone in the rays, docked peacefully. She whipped the bead of sweat off her brow and pushed up her sleeves to her elbows. 

"Imouto."

Turning around, Kazuhi bowed low and then stood straight, moving her auburn hair behind her ear. The lengthy locks that past the rest of her hairs drooped to her face and she blinked. "Hai, onii-sama?" He has that gaze glazed over his eyes that bore into the pit of your soul, it's emotional aura not fazing his sister. She could see past it and what she saw was sadness and hurt. "Naniyo Yu." She was serious now, addressing him by his first name.

The 16-year-old looked away for a moment then met her musty green eyes again. He put a hand on her shoulder, gripping it firmly. "Otou-san and oka-san...were killed."

The hanger's door opened but neither noticed.

A twang of pain jolted in his sister's heart but she pushed it down. No.... "Nanda?"

"I don't know...that's all I was informed." He squeezed her shoulder again. "Be strong." He hugged her lightly, a small act of adoration he had toward his sibling, and muffled his own silent cries in his head. It was pain wrenching and it happened so fast so how could such young teens react after being taught to be stronger, quieter and quicker then your enemy? They were never taught how to except a loved ones death. Or at least their own parents death.

Yu let go and nodded to himself, walking away. When he finally disappeared Kazuhi looked up the ceiling in puzzlement and started to power walk toward her room. In her speedy retreat she bumped into someone. Hastily getting up she apologized swiftly, "Gomen."

Two strong hands held her by her upper arms of the casual green shirt she wore. "Hey..."

She looked up, a little startled. Chocolate met two muddy reddish orbs and her heart skipped a beat. She put a shaky hand to her heart but covered her surprise with a cool reply, "Oh, Rio-san, gomen."

He appeared to be a little distraught and stared at her. 

"What is it Rio-san? Not to be rude but..."

He silenced her. "I heard what happened."

She froze for a moment but relaxed and nodded numbly. 

His features softened and he enveloped her in a firm bear hug. 'What happened to genki baka Rio-san...' "I'm sorry...I know how it feels."

Soft breath grazed her cheek and she felt like her body would break down crying any moment. Almost. With a slight wriggle she freed herself curtly and made her way to her room.

"You know you don't always have to be so brave..." came an echo from were the sandy-haired boy breathed silently as Kazuhi pushed the button to open her room and sat for a good 4 minutes just holding it. "Yes I do..."

The young repairer silently sat on the edge of her bed, the white sheets barely even ruffled by her timelessly rigged form. The girl could scarcely breath as her lungs collapsed eyes wide and mouth clamped into a thin line. The silent girl had been contemplating. 'When faced with death, whether your own death or someone close, do not let down your guard. Only make it stronger.'

A soft rapping at her metal door echoed into the depths of her thinking. She blinked and recurred from the short speech her brother had once given her when they were young. "Hai...come in."

The door slid open and the delicate Tune Youg stepped in with hesitation, hands behind her back. Kazuhi almost admired Tune. Even though she appeared weak at sometimes she was fiery in battle and had taken Ernest Cuore's death with utmost respect. A sad frown came across her features and she asked politely, "May I sit?"

Kazuhi accepted and scooted over, Tune smoothing down her skirt and lightly sitting herself as she twiddled her thumbs. "I know what it's like to loose a loved one. I really miss Ernest and it's hard to look at young Erts and not see him every day." Her eyes shimmered with wet tears but she dabbed them with her sleeve. "Erts...poor dear, he was strong about it. I just wanted to give my sympathies and let you know you have a friend."

Kazuhi was quiet the whole time, examining her hands. "Arigatou, Tune-san."

Tune smiled and walked out but not without putting a hand on the frame of the door and wondering, 'What a strange yet strong girl...'

An air of aloofness filled the room and she sighed, deciding to have some green tea that she was saving. When Yu was done meditating, which Kaz presumed he was doing, she'd try to search for family pictures and light some incenses (A/N: Did I spell that right? o.o;) for a prayer.

Hehe...it was weird but I had to do something that would fit with the rest of my fic...R&R minna-san!


End file.
